Free Time
by Daysi5
Summary: What does Rachel Morgan do with her free time? Takes place during Love you Kill you


Free Time

A/N::: I thought about what Rachael did with her free time and came up with this :D

Disclaimer::: I do not own the characters or series =/

zzzNzzz

Rachael M. p.o.v

"I'll see you later, okay kiddo?" I smile and wave at Cammie as she heads to her friends. She's so big now. Christian would be so proud of our daughter…

"Yeah mom, see you," she says as she turns to me, waving and smiling. 'She's so beautiful.' I close the door behind me and wrinkle my nose at the burnt burrito smell.

"I never was a good cook," I mutter, spraying scentless air freshener. My little secret weapon for times like these. "Time to see what little Cammie's been up to…" I pull out a surveillance chip that catches any movements from the east wing (like someone sneaking in or out) from a drawer and pull out a small TV set I got as a gift from Patricia Buckingham when I became headmistress. I stick in the little chip into the built in player. As it reads the chip, I take out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave for four minutes and turn back to the little set just as different sections of days organized by times pops up. I click on Tuesday night at 6:30 pm, remembering that Cammie disappeared that night to get to Roseville for her date with Josh Abrams at 7:30 pm for movies (don't ask how I know. I'm a spy). I fast forwarded it to 5:45 pm as the microwave hums behind me as the kernels start popping slowly.

I squint at the tiny colorful screen, seeing only a red-violet sky tinting the lush green grass to a redish forest green. The popping speeded up to a frequent _pop pop-pop pop popping. _The camera switched to the dark bricks near Cameron's only way to escape. I smirk as I catch a flash of blonde hair bobbing as she pressed herself againstthe wall. She dodged all the cameras that _she_ knows about, rolling, stopping and flipping over them in what made my eyes widen, wearing black high heels, a blue denim skirt and white top without getting a stain. But as I looked closer, she had a tight plastic bag over her close to protect them from stains. 'I have to admit, Liz is smarter than she looks.' But Cammie, I have to say, made me proud. Proud and—

Shit! The popcorn!

I turn, only to see Joe Solomon standing there, holding an unburnt bag of unbuttered popcorn.

"Forgetting something, Rachael?" He smirks and his arrogantness reminds me of why he and Christian were best friends. Joe was a lady's man and mischievous, while Christian was wild and sneaky. They always got in trouble, and partnered up to create pranks.

I cocked a hip, blocking the little set from his view. "How'd you get in?"His smirk turns into a grin, and I groan aloud. "How the _hell_ do you even fit in those passageways? You'd have to be the size of Cammie, or Liz. _I _can't even fit in those damn cracks."

"I don't have hips," he says nonchalantly. Damn Joe and his snarkyness! "What're you doing?" He opens the bag and digs his hand in while angling his body so he could see the paused screen, showing strands of blonde on the screen as Cam does a flip to dodge to cameras. "Ahhh, Cameron sneaking out again? What is it? The third time and yet she hasn't come to you about it or come clean?" He pops some popcorn into his mouth and wrinkles his nose almost immediately, nearly choking on them. "Non-buttered OR salted? What is wrong with you, Rachael?"

"Unlike you, _I _have a figure to watch." I snatch the bag from him. "And yeah. She hasn't mentioned anything about her late nights. Although, she wasn't as careful on this one as she was on the other two. She's getting sloppier. Maybe because she's forgetting what she really is?" I furrow my brows. "Or she's not learning anything from CoveOps. Joe, I'm paying you to help the girls get better, not worse. If I have to, I'll rip up your three year contract. She isn't showing improvement." I bite back a laugh as he has to pound his chest to keep from choking on a kernel, his face turning red.

He clears his throat after regaining his posture and straightens his collar and I burst into laughter at his red face. "Haha, Rachael. Very funny. Stop laughing. God, this is like the old days except with a _much_ older looking you." I stop laughing and glare at him as he smirks. "They need me as much as they need you, the headmistress." He bows dramatically, and laugh. Joe always made me laugh. He's saved me more time than I want to admit (Morgan's swallow pride like they do grape medicine. Relucuantly and goes down hard) with laughter. "Whatever, Joey," I say, using the name Christian used to say to tease him. He glares. "DO you want to join me in watching Cam? You could see her major flaws and base a lesson on it." He shrugs.

"Don't see why not. I've got time to kill." We both grin at the cheesy pun. Without humor, it'd be would impossible to make it through a spy's life. That or you'd need to smoke, which kills you slowly. Besides, the CIA is starting to ban smoking, so if you do, you're pretty much screwed.

He carries the little set to the coffee table while I get a bowl from a cabinet. We sit side by side like we used to when we were younger, with him on my left side, and… no one on my left. It's been like that ever since Christian died, and it always will be. It was like that, when I knew only Joe and met Christian later. We became inseparable, and it hurt my so much when he left. I had a bad feeling, and now it was proved right. Because he didn't come back. But I knew he was here, even if he wasn't physically. I know Christian wouldn't want to miss seeing his daughter dodging cameras sneaking out just like he did. I knew he'd be with me forever.

zzzNzzz

A/N::: Just a random thing. REVIEW. NOWWWWW! c[=


End file.
